


Melemele: The Untold Stories

by swirlingdoubt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Literary References & Allusions, Major Original Character(s), Parody, Religious Cults, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlingdoubt/pseuds/swirlingdoubt
Summary: A wild Haunter becomes infatuated with Lillie. Things spiral out of control from there.





	1. Trust No Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I do not make money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Rated T for irreverence and sassy euphemisms.

Lillie rang the bell. The weathered exterior door opened. "May I help you?"

"Alola, sir! Professor Kukui would like to deliver a package to the Hokulani Observatory, please."

The rotund gentlemen popped open the screen door of his quaint blue farmhouse. The berry farmer wasn't making much off his crop, considering fruit grew by the Tauros load on Melemele Island and was free for the taking, assuming you could pry it from the greedy claws of a Crabrawler.

Being an entrepreneur from Kalos, the farmer started a side business transporting parcels all over the four islands of Alola using a fleet of the delivery Pokémon, Delibird. Professor Kukui said he was the primo guy for flipping snowbirds… she guessed that was Alolan vernacular for ultra speedy service.

"It'll take longer than usual. Some of my flock has gone missing. Kukui know anything about it?" A bright white, beaked face poked out from behind the gentlemen's leg and waved a red flipper at her energetically.

"Deli! Deli!" Delibird piped. The gentleman pushed the Pokémon back with the flat of his flip-flop. He leaned out the entryway and scrutinized his unsown fields.

"I'm sorry to hear that… I'll ask the Professor if he's seen any Delibirds. I hope you find them." Lillie unzipped the Pokémon-themed duffel bag over her shoulder. A small kraftpaper-wrapped box surfaced, pushed up by a plume of otherworldly matter. Lillie snatched the package and smooshed the purplish thing down. The bag squirmed and bucked. "Stopit!" she whispered.

The berry farmer raised a brow.

"Here!" she thrust the package through the doorway.

"Tell Kukui to give me at least four days." He held up that number of his rough digits before taking the box.

"I will... Thank you, sir!" The farmer gave the girl a suspicious look and closed his front door without another word. Lillie spun on her heel, facing the road from the porch. "Honestly Nebby! What have I told you?" she scolded.

"Pew!" the bag unzipped and the purple puff hurdled from captivity. The Pokémon hung in the air in front of her and fluttered its pair of twinkling blue wisps.

"Get back in the bag this instant!" She stamped her foot and spread the gaping pocket open, bobbing it at the disobedient nebulite. Nebby drifted away from the porch.

"It's not safe out here. What if someone sees you? I can only protect you if you do exactly what I say… so get in the bag and stay there!"

"Pewpew!" Nebby frowned with a puny curve of a mouth and narrowed its two yellow eye spots. It swiveled around to show her its twilight tushie and tootled over the shabby fence that bordered the farm.

"Wait… Come back!" Lillie dashed off the porch and stepped up the slats of the fence. She was not dressed for romping around. She swung one lacey leg over the other and managed to find her feet on the other side without too many slivers prickling under her white summer dress.

The Cosmog was already thirty feet ahead. She was not dressed for a chase. Lillie ran as fast as she could but her bag paddled her backside and her hat kept slipping off. Lillie followed the renegade wisp through a straight trail cut deep into the steep hillside. The towering limestone eclipsed the sun and gave her a chill.

"Peeeeeeee…." Nebby wagged over the shady path far ahead until it was a purple dot on her horizon. Lillie bounced to a stop at the long trail's end, marked by a single, wrought iron lamp post. Dewy fog blanketed a grassy field carved out of the hill ahead. Rays of sunshine flickered through the gauzy mist.

"Nebby…" she couldn't see very well through the vapor, but she could make out dark slabs rising out of the ground in even rows. "A… graveyard…?" she rubbed her bare arms and clamped her Mary Janes together. She realized she couldn't hear the surf beating against the sand, or the wind sweeping over the palms. The graveyard was fortified against the lively ambiance of Route 2.

"Nebby!" she called into the expanse.

 _NEBBY! BBY!_  Her voice ricochet off crags that towered over the burial ground. Lillie shivered. It was so quiet she could hear her own breath, the scratch of gravel under her soles, the buzzing of electricity from the light post. Lillie peered up at the bell glass bound in a sculpted frame. The light was on. It wasn't on a second ago.

The electric flame seemed to shift, dwindle, fade… but it never went out. The lesser the glow became, the more her vision tapered to its shape until the only two things that existed were her and that gorgeous, compelling, insignificant light…

"Howzit Lillie?!"

"Ahh!" She spun at the voice behind her. "Hau!"

The freshly minted Pokémon trainer had his thumbs tucked under his backpack straps and wore a brilliant smile that could charm the flaxen locks off a Dugtrio. "Whatcha doing at the Hau'oli Cemetery?" he asked.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said as she caught her breath. "I'm looking for Nebby! Um…" Her excitement drained. She averted her eyes and wrung her petite hands. "It got lost… somewhere… I think it might be in the cemetery..."

"That's too bad." Hau dug at an itch on his nappy head. He waited until her lack of reply became insistent. "Um… Do you want me to help you look for it?"

"Oh would you?!" Lillie implored.

"Sure, I was just on my way to see if there were any Pokémon here. I heard lotsa Pokémon stop by graveyards and churches…"

"Thanks Hau! …If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble!" the ever-chipper Alolan boy hiked up his baggy swim shorts and hustled past her. After a moment he turned around. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, no… I'm just going to stand right here while you look for Nebby." She kneaded the strap of her duffel bag and took a baby step backward.

"Are you sure? You don't want to look with me?"

"I'm not a Pokémon trainer, so..." she didn't finish the sentence and stared at him vacantly.

"Oh, okay… that makes sense… I guess..." Lillie was so weird. Sometimes she really creeped him out. "Uh, I'll be back in a jiff!"

Hau felt his buoyancy returning after he left the girl behind. The haze diminished the farther he went, and he spied patches of grass among the gravestones that surely hid some awesome Pokémon. Oh, and maybe Nebby.

He heard a rustle. A short distance away, a balloon swayed in front of a stand of berry trees. The balloon was lavender with a white whorl on top. It had two strings instead of one. It also had eyes. It must be a Pokémon! He'd need to weaken it if he was going to catch it!

Hau dropped his backpack between his sandaled feet and fished in the front pocket. His hand went through a hole in the bottom and his stomach dropped.

"NO!"

He dug into the pouch and found only one Pokéball. Hau gripped the two-toned orb tightly. He needed to find his other Pokémon. Maybe his backpack ripped only a few moments ago… Hau scanned the ground carefully, and the knot in his gut grew tighter. He couldn't find his other Pokéballs anywhere.

* * *

_NO! OH! OH!_

Hau's cry scattered over the cliffs. Lillie gasped and edged toward the side of the path, squinting into fog. Maybe he just lost a battle with a wild Pokémon. She had some super potions if his Pokémon needed them. It was probably nothing serious… just a battle. Nothing serious.

Her duffel bag felt much lighter. It distended into a plump sausage and the strap hung loose at her shoulder.

"Uhhh…" she unzipped it and peeked inside. The cavity expanded into infinite space speckled with a trillion stars and prismatic nebula. Mysteries so vast and boundless shocked her consciousness in a splendor of viridian, goldenrod, cerulean, vermillion… They were all made of stardust. Lillie sank to her knees and let the bag slip to the ground. She descended nearer and nearer the cosmic wonderland, burgeoning with joy, dreams of soaring weightless across the miraculous infinity hidden within the synthetic lining.

She fell in.

The bag swaddled her like a wet towel until she was a Kakuna of canvas. "Aghfff!" Lillie rolled around the path. She thrashed and yanked and scraped, but the bag did not yield. The more she struggled, the more absurd her plight became. She was stuck in a duffel bag. She couldn't move her limbs. She was suffocating. She needed air. She needed space. She needed independence.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lillie took a deep breath that sucked fabric against her lips. "I'm sorry, Mother! I'll be a good girl! Please let me outta here! Moooootheraaaaaahh!" Birds blew from the trees all the way on the other side of the hill.

Lillie heard something laughing.

Suddenly, Lillie found herself rolling in the dirt, covered in twigs and leaves. She sat up with her legs akimbo, delirious from lack of oxygen. "Huh?" She looked at her hand. It held an empty jar with a label that read "ORANGE MARMALADE." She threw it aside.

She looked like she'd been living in the woods for weeks. Her once pristine dress was crinkled and spattered with the outdoors. Two thick braids that framed her face choked around her neck in a tangled mess and her knee socks were bunched around her ankles. The girl's pitiful mug focused on the large creature laughing riotously at her from the cemetery entrance.

It levitated three feet off the ground. Two imprinted right triangles modeled scary eyes and a coarsely drawn, jagged smile split across half its plum-colored head. It didn't have anything that resembled a body, but a pair of three-fingered claws hovered in front of it.

"It's a Haunter…" she gasped.

 _One lick of its poisonous tongue causes a slow, painful death. Haunter is one of the most lethal Pokémon regularly encountered by unprepared youth on their misguided Pokémon journeys._  She read that in "Gotta Catch'em All: A Dangerous Ideology."

"Haw!" Haunter bellowed. Lillie scooted back. One of its claws floated toward her and she ducked into the crooks of her elbows.

"Please don't hurt me," she peeped.

She felt a small tug on the top of her head and looked through the opening between her forearms. Haunter had plucked a leaf from her hair. It guffawed at her clueless expression.

"I'm not a Pokémon trainer or anything, okay, so this isn't fair!" Lillie hoisted up from the dirt and brushed away the platinum blonde tresses that stuck to her sweaty cheeks.

"HA!" Haunter sprang out a pink tongue the size of her entire leg. Lillie let out a wavering scream and stumbled backward, bumping into the lamp post. She froze like a spring Deerling caught in the wrong season. The ghost Pokémon withdrew and paused. It rubbed its non-chin with a sharp finger.

"HA!" It peek-a-booed the same silly face at her again.

Lillie shrieked. Her knees buckled and she slid against the pole, honeydew eyes glistening, sure she was about to meet an ugly fate. She whimpered and hid in her palms, waiting for the end.

Haunter gawked at her. It dragged its claws down its face in disbelief.

Lillie wondered why she hadn't been poisoned yet. She peeked between her fingers. She noticed her bag and hat not too far away. Beyond that, she saw the silhouette of a figure running across the field, gesturing wildly with outstretched arms. Hau must have heard her scream!

"Run!" she commanded. Lillie pushed off the stalk of iron and darted past the floating figure, tossing the bag over her shoulder and donning her hat in an ungainly escape. Haunter tracked the movement without intervention. It slicked back the set of three spikes crowning each side of its head.

Hau emerged from the fog with Eevee at his side.

"Don't worry Lillie! We'll save you!" He looked at his fuzzy companion. Eevee gazed up at him doubtfully with its adorable gumdrop eyes. It appeared to Eevee that he was tremendously outmatched, but it couldn't refuse its master; such was its docile nature.

"Eevee, use Bite!" Hau shouted, pointing at Haunter.

There might as well have been a big, flashing question mark over the little Pokémon's head.

"Uh, Sand Attack?"

"Veee…." Eevee sighed, long ears drooping in anticipation of an unpleasant outcome.

The brown ball of fur darted ahead. Lillie smiled when she saw Eevee coming to her aid, and nearly forgot there was a poltergeist right next to her.

"Hauuuuuuuuunter!"

Haunter's floating claws opened wide and almost fastened around the distracted girl. Lillie yelped and plummeted to the ground just in time, pulling the brim of her hat down around her small shoulders. Eevee pitched at the ground, driving red earth into a cloud of dust. Haunter drifted upward to evade the attack; but Lillie was not so fortunate. Dry loam spewed into her face, coloring her hair pink. She coughed and rubbed at her eyes.

Eevee clambered up the poor girl with all the grace of a three-legged Slowpoke and launched at the surprised Haunter above.

"Eeeveee!"

It sailed right through the gaseous ghost and thudded into the hardpan on the other side. Hau skidded to a halt. "That was not very effective… not at all effective… totally ineffective… Aue…." he deflated further with each successive correction.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Lillie shrilled, mostly blind. She sprang up and whipped her empty gym bag at the Haunter. The bag passed straight through, but then so did she. Lillie flew down the path leading out of the cemetery. Haunter crowed with delight and followed.

Hau's face fell. "Oh man, Professor Kukui is going to tie a rock to my ankle for this!" He scooped up his dejected Eevee and tried to keep up.

Lillie kicked up dust, exercising her lungs in a long and winding bawl. She had a tough time not losing her balance with her Pidove-toed gait. Haunter sopped up her trail of fright like a thirsty sponge, drooling dabbles of poison that singed when it hit the ground. The ghost waited when she stumbled, and closed in again when she picked up her pace, letting out a hacking chortle that encouraged more peals of terror from the tearful adolescent.

* * *

"When someone screams that much they must be into it." Haunter sucked on a Pecha berry daiquiri through a silly straw looped in the shape of a Clefairy.

"I agree!" Noibat chimed in. The small, fluffy bat with oversized, loudspeaker-like ears produced a supersonic melody that leveled the regulars in the Poki bar – except Haunter, whom applauded with disembodied hands.

"Top rate!"

"Thank you." Noibat beamed.

Gradually the scene returned back to its usual liveliness. The Subzero Slammer was a popular dive hidden in a cave at the north end of Route 2. It was one of the few Poki bars that had not been raided by humans, and so it attracted a diverse bunch of Melemele Island locals and some out of town visitors; even a Roggenrola teamed with a Zorua provided live music for the evening.

Mimikyu adjusted the stuffed, grimy sack teetering atop his mysterious lump of a body. He gurgled in an echoing, demonic whisper.

"Certainly not!" Haunter balked. "My little vanilla Casteliacone is a lady. She's nothing like Pikachu."

Haunter glanced behind them to see the yellow mouse with the zig-zag tail seated at a large palm stump. A mass of Pichu and one Magnemite clamored for attention around her. Pikachu lit up the table with her cheeky grin, causing a static field that electrified her audience. Magnemite discharged.

"Electric types." Haunter clicked his tongue in disapproval and turned back to Mimikyu.

Mimikyu spoke backwards in a raspy requiem. The lamplight seemed to dim around his small, saggy form. The two holes in his costume brightened and shone, then blackened into unfathomable pits that drained the color from the neon orange surfboard they used as a table. Noibat covered her mouth with her wings, trying not to throw up from the foul cacophony.

"Yeah, I get it, buddy. That's rough." Haunter tried to console the lonely devil.

A poorly groomed Yungoos sat next to Mimikyu, but didn't appear to notice that time-space was tearing under the rippling disguise.

"The only way to keep a human is to bite them and never let go. Then they can't get away." Yungoos folded his short arms together as if it was the final word on the subject.

"I like it when she gets away," Haunter said dreamily, "then I can appear in the tall grass and scare her all over again."

"That makes no sense. They're supposed to catch you, and then be with you forever." Yungoos steadied his long torso on a sand soaked stool. It wasn't easy after three rounds of cheap Leppa ale.

"I heard sometimes, after they catch you, they put you in a box and you never get to listen to the break of the surf or taste the piquant fruits of Alola ever again." Noibat shuddered.

Yungoos looked over at the Noibat perched on the table next to the levitating Haunter. He gave her a bemused scowl.

"I've never heard of a pi-whatever berry. Is it sour? I hate sour-"

Before he could say anything further, the entire right side of Yungoos stretched away from his skeleton like a taught rubber band. Yungoos snapped in the opposite direction from the searing hot wave of particle energy and jettisoned into dried palm fronds that lined the far side of the bar. Mimikyu disappeared into a void, leaving a smoking black stain on the overturned bucket he once occupied.

"There he goes. Bring back a souvenir this time!" Haunter called.

The music stopped and a crowd of Pokémon gathered around the pile of leaves and debris with Yungoos at the center. His crash left a hole in the side of the establishment. A snow-white Vulpix hopped over with her six frosty tails sweeping gracefully around her. Yungoos' front half and back half twisted away from one other. He moaned painfully and gazed toward the thatched ceiling to see Vulpix standing over him.

"Must you four always destroy this place every time you come here?" Even when she was angry she sounded cute. The fox Pokémon clamped her jaws over the stem of a frond that Yungoos lay on and jerked it up. Yungoos tumbled off.

Haunter waggled a finger and the fronds drifted into the air, including the one Vulpix held. Vulpix let go of it and her fuzzy chin dropped in surprise. The leafy blades wove together and assembled to patch the hole as if they had a life of their own.

"Uh, you're welcome here anytime, of course," Vulpix said, backing away from the possessed fronds.

Noibat sighed longingly and scooted closer to Haunter. The other Pokémon took a quick look at the evolved Gastly that dwarfed all the low-levels in the room, and dispersed, most leaving the Poki bar altogether. Yungoos sat up and rubbed his back. Roggenrola and Zorua, noticing that most of their potential tips had gone, were about to leave when Vulpix stopped them.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I paid for three hours of entertainment and it's only 20:00!"

Vulpix exchanged intimidating glares with Zorua until one of them backed down. Zorua snorted with pointed distain and hopped back on stage. She spun around and the mirage of a Kirlia began to dance and sing. Roggenrola vibrated a jaunty tune, now with much less enthusiasm.

Haunter turned towards Vulpix and motioned for her attention. "Hey Vulpix, can I ask a question? I'd like to hear a woman's opinion."

Noibat wilted.

"Whatever you need! It's not like I have other things to do when you scare away the customers," Vulpix grumbled. She hopped onto the charred bucket. Yungoos slid over next to her and gave her what was supposed to be a friendly smile, but a wall of broad, bear-trap teeth made it look more like a menacing sneer.

"Theoretically, how would a ghoul like me win the affection of a vixen such as you? I could obliterate your sanity and rip out your soul in a lick, sure – but how would I capture your heart? What would I need to do first?"

Vulpix would have been Razz berry red if it wasn't for her thick fur.

"I don't date ghost types," she answered as smoothly as she could, combing a bouncy curl off her forehead with her paw.

"How about normal types? I'm solid, honey." Yungoos teetered over his elbows that rested on the surfboard. Vulpix pretended he wasn't there.

Haunter scratched his cheek, "I could have sworn you and that Akala Marowak –" he noticed her expression darken considerably. "Anyway, let me start over. There is this human…"

"Uh huh," Vulpix encouraged.

"Usually I swallow humans into eternal night and feed on their suffering until their bones turn to dust…"

Vulpix looked around to see if anyone else was taking issue. Yungoos and Noibat seemed unperturbed.

"…but this one frightens so easily, so earnestly that now I just…"

Haunter appeared to be bursting with excitement. Vulpix prepared herself for whatever might come.

"…want her to like me." Haunter's face split into a crooked, possibly well-intentioned smile. The length of the following silence pressured Vulpix into filling it.

"Oh…" her voice squeaked just a little.

"So, what should I do?" Haunter prompted.

"Well, maybe she'd like you if you did something useful? For instance, if you…" her gaze shifted and so did her demeanor, "mop the floor when some sloppy Psyduck that is supposed to be in the kitchen spills soda pop all over with his fat, nasty bill!"

Vulpix's volume grew loud enough for everyone whom was left to hear as she leered at such a Psyduck guzzling a bottle from behind the rail. Psyduck glanced over lazily, noticed the icy glare and hid the bottle.

"Hmm." Haunter caught the Clefairy straw in his mouth and deliberated.

"Excuse me." Vulpix hopped onto the surfboard, drew in a deep breath and blew out a cone of snow. Noibat fluttered out of the way as the icy wind shot across the room. The patrons heard Psyduck squall helplessly. Vulpix sat back down.

"I'm sure she'd like you once she gets to know you," Noibat said, settling on the surfboard once again. "I don't think anyone could resist a kind, powerful , intelligent mon like you-" she cut short and recoiled when she noticed Yungoos scrutinizing her with a beady eye.

"Or, you could paralyze and then hypnotize her," Yungoos offered.

"You can't cause sleep and paralysis conditions at the same time," Noibat remarked.

"That's stupid. Why not?"

"I wouldn't expect you to get it." Noibat rolled her eyes.

"Arceus almighty, get off your high Ponyta!" Yungoos snapped.

"Hypnosis would only be worth it if I could also eat her sweet dreams," Haunter said wistfully. "I don't think mopping a floor would do it, either."

"Get a job with good medical and a generous pension," a sozzled Meowth suggested from the table over.

"I know! What if you brought her food? I can find the juiciest, most scrumptious berries for you." Noibat clapped her tiny, velvety talons.

"I could use Sand Attack and she'd never see you coming," Yungoos said with a wink.

Noibat glared. "That is not -"

"It wouldn't be hard to trap her with my Ice Beam long enough to convince her," Vulpix interrupted.

"All of you would do that for me? You are real pals!" Haunter swept his ghostly claws around the three Pokémon and pulled them into a poisonous hug. They fainted immediately on contact and dropped with a thud. Meowth slipped off his crate and bolted for the door.

The lights flickered and dimmed, and then all noise was concentrated into a pin drop. Time halted. Eternity passed within a moment; existence faded to oblivion and everything that was or ever had been ended and began again. The lights went up. Haunter looked across the surfboard table to see Mimikyu sitting on the bucket.

Mimikyu surveyed the bar populated with a despondent musical duo and a pile of unconscious Pokémon lying below Haunter's floating figure. He uttered a low, skulking swell.

"If only it had gotten that wild," Haunter replied. "What'd you find?"

A purple ribbon of fog slithered out from the Mimikyu's costume and dropped something into Haunter's waiting palms. It shined and crackled. An eerie tune emanated forth as the object cast a glow over them both.

"This is exactly what I need to win her over," Haunter said. "You always know what to do, you handsome little beast! Thank you, Mik." Mimikyu made another guttural sound and wobbled his crude Pikachu rag.


	2. Is it the Ghost Type?

Hau strode up the incline on Route 2, lips pursed and brow knitted with resolve. Eevee loped to keep up with its short legs, and didn't notice when Hau stopped. Eevee bashed into his ankle.

"We've got to find them. It's been almost two days, and Litten and Pichu haven't turned up anywhere! They must be scared." Hau clenched his fists, "What would gramps think of me if I lost my first Pokémon? We have to bring them home." He spun around and kneeled in front of Eevee. "Let's go, Eevee! We've got to do whatever it takes to find them! You search around this side and I'll start on the other."

"Eee vee!" his companion chirped.

* * *

Haunter drifted just under the crown of a palm. The only visible feature in the shade was his two eyes and points of his claws that mimicked the fringe of the leaves. Yungoos reclined at the base, surrounded by a pile of half-eaten oran berries. It was a reliable spot for a meal on the seldom-tended berry farm. The hot day buzzed with the harmonies of insect Pokémon.

"This bud of love by summer's ripening breath may prove a beauteous flower when we next meet," Haunter crooned from above.

"What in the steaming Houndour dump does that mean? I hate it when you speak human," Yungoos griped.

Haunter frowned. "I'm talking about the girl."

"Oh, that again. You don't even know where to find her. If you ask me, they all look the same anyway." Yungoos folded his arms over his chest and closed his sleepy eyes to bask in the afternoon sun.

Haunter surveyed the landscape from his aerial vantage and spied a dark-haired boy with an Eevee several yards away, just beyond the gates of the farm. He watched the boy speak to the Eevee and then turn away. The Eevee scampered around the side of the road, staring at the ground and sticking its short nose into bushes. The boy did much the same farther down the path.

"Hey, I need you to do something," Haunter said quickly. The mouth in the shade made it appear that the tree was talking.

Yungoos opened one eye to a squint. "Last time you 'needed' me I was sucked into a dimension of weird animals and I couldn't get out for three days! I still have nightmares. That spiky blue one with the red sneakers…" Yungoos shuddered and smacked himself back to the present.

"This will be different. See that Eevee? It was with the girl. Go see what it knows." Haunter's excited eyeballs made motions towards the target. Yungoos sat up from his bed of berries and saw the little Pokémon showing intense interest in the ground just outside the farm.

"It looks harmless and naïve. Just your type. You talk to it." Yungoos plopped back down.

"It'll flee if it sees me, so what's it worth to you?"

Yungoos thought a moment. He pointed up at Haunter with a thorn-shaped finger and gave him a glare. "You know how Ekans keeps stuffing dead Delibirds into my sleeping hole? If you take care of that, I'll talk to the powderpuff."

"Right. Done."

Yungoos rolled onto all fours and sauntered past Eevee along the wide dirt path. He glanced over casually. "You lost?" Yungoos tried to act friendly, but the inability to conceal his pointed teeth made it difficult. Eevee perked its ears and turned attention from the weeds to Yungoos.

"Oh hello," Eevee greeted with a youthful, boyish voice, "I'm not lost, I'm with my master. Have you seen any lost Pokémon around here lately? They would have been in trap balls."

Yungoos reared up on his stout legs. He looked behind Eevee to see the young trainer still rummaging around the road with his back turned. "I know of one. A Litten, right?"

"Yeah!" Eevee looked relieved. "Where did you see it?"

"He was found in the road. I can take you to him." Yungoos smirked, or at least approximated a smirk.

"Please, we would appreciate it!"

Yungoos looked over at the palm with berries piled under it and called, "Haunter! Get over here! We're going on a trip!"

"What?" Eevee followed Yungoos gaze to the tree, but there was only silence and a slight breeze.

"I've got it worked out! Get over here!" Yungoos smacked his tail on the ground with impatience. A set of disembodied eyes opened behind Yungoos, and a hypnotic stare concentrated directly on Eevee. Eevee hopped jolly high.

"What is this?" he squealed. Yungoos' long body squiggled. Eevee struggled to keep his balance as his sense of reality distorted into a kaleidoscope of bright, colorful evolution stones and dancing Pokébeans. The edges of his vision darkened. He whinnied gaily and collapsed, asleep.

* * *

Eevee awoke to a loud finger snap in his ear. Yungoos sat in front of him. Eevee was planted between two gravestones backed against a tall, thick hedge that separated the cemetery from the forest. Hovering near Yungoos was Haunter.

Eevee yelped at the sight of the ghost and tried to run. He fell over instead. He looked down to see his four legs and voluptuous tail were tied together with a thread as strong and fine as a fishing line. "What are you doing? I told her I wasn't serious about this!" he shouted.

"What?" Yungoos stared at the trembling Eevee quizzically, and then shook his head. "Don't tell me."

Yungoos grabbed Eevee by his thick collar and pulled him upright. Eevee wriggled to loosen the binding around his paws, but it only cinched even more, cutting against his skin.

"I will take you to your master's Pokémon, and you will tell us where to find the female human." Yungoos said.

"Wait, what female human?" Eevee shifted his bewildered expression from Yungoos to Haunter. "You, you mean, are you that Haunter? Are you talking about Lillie? No no no…"

"Well, he knows her name." Haunter drummed his fingers on his cheek. "That's a good start."

"Listen hairball, we could tell you that you'll never see your master or the Litten again, but that wouldn't be the Alolan way, would it? Alolans help one another." Yungoos held out his arms in a gesture of exaggerated goodwill. "Don't you want this to be a positive experience for all of us?"

A tight but jagged smile was plastered on Haunter's face, and Eevee didn't want to know what that meant. Eevee switched to the menacing glare of Yungoos, and drooped.

"Fi-fine, I get it. But you've got to take me to Litten first, and he'd better be okay!" He relented to his captors; such was his docile nature.

"Of course," Yungoos said. Haunter pantomimed snipping a string and the binding loosened. A lavender sphere twisted out from behind Eevee, screeching long and high like air out of a pinhole. Two threads flailed like whips and smacked Eevee repeatedly until the sphere spiraled into the air and was gone. Eevee had doubled in volume, fur standing on end.

"What was that?!" Eevee pawed at the air for several seconds.

Haunter snorted to keep from laughing.

"Sorry," Yungoos said to Eevee, "I would have gone with twine, but it wasn't my call. Follow me." Yungoos scratched up the hedge behind Eevee and vanished over the top. Eevee stared up the green wall. He wasn't much of a jumper or a climber. He tried to follow, but it looked more like he was trying to battle the hedge rather than ascend it.

"Upsy-daisy!"

Eevee felt a cold touch at the scruff as his neck. He lost contact with the ground, and before he knew it, he smacked down through the Ivysaur-sized leaves of tropical flora on the other side of the hedge. Eevee shuffled around and popped his head above the green lobes. Haunter passed straight through and greeted Eevee with a convivial expression that was unnerving.

"What do you want with Lillie anyway?" Eevee asked, trying to sound valiant.

"I have a gift to give her for being such a good scare."

Haunter's gliding timbre made Eevee's fur prickle. He looked at Haunter apprehensively. "Okay. What is it?" he asked slowly.

"A book."

Eevee dropped his guile and wagged his tail. "That would be a good gift! She likes those. Lillie is always reading books at the beach when we go on picnics. She makes us snacks and…"

Eevee faltered. Haunter gave him a saw blade grin.

"Do go on…" said the ominous pall of toxic gas.

"Uh... Silly me! I didn't really mean any of that… sometimes I get mixed up. Lillie probably hates reading… and beaches, and snacks. I mean who knows with humans, right?" Eevee laughed anxiously until it started to sound like crying. "Oh, where did Yungoos go…" Eevee located Yungoos arcing over the under story like a Sharpedo. He hastily shuffled forward to get away from the ghost.

They traveled through the shaded forest, navigating around thick trunks of palms and berry trees until they came upon a particularly large, hollow stump. It was covered in moss and saplings, and the gap in one side was easy to miss if Yungoos didn't direct him to it. Eevee looked back and no longer saw Haunter behind them.

Yungoos slinked into the opening at the base of the trunk and disappeared. Eevee glanced around the serene forest canopy, unsure of what was going to be ahead – or rather, below. He bent down and crawled in.

They descended into a narrow sloped tunnel that smelled of earth and a sweet fragrance he couldn't quite pinpoint. After a couple minutes, Eevee began to catch hints of voices, and the soft soil gradually became illuminated by firelight. Soon the air was thick with incense.

The tunnel opened up into a high ceiling dug-out filled with a mob of Yungoos, but there were a few Rattata and Diglett here and there. The engineering was impressive; it was a cathedral of packed soil decorated with ornate arches built out of delicate roots and chipped rock. It could only be the work of Dugtrio. Torch-lighted passages opened up along the curved walls, but what caught Eevee's attention immediately was a distant corner of the space. A hole in the ceiling allowed for one spot of fresh light to brighten a red drape. The drape framed a table fashioned from polished slate, and there was plenty of pillowed seating.

Eevee then spotted the most enormous Gumshoos he had ever seen lounging there. The golden stripe of fur on his back was longer than usual for the species, and fanned out from his head to drape over his shoulders and short arms. The strange Pokémon was surrounded by Rattata that served generous platters of berries and beverages.

Eevee's awestruck gawking was interrupted with a jerk on the ear. Yungoos directed his sight to a split log table packed with several Yungoos and a black and red striped Pokémon with yellow eyes, triangular ears, and red whiskers. Litten! The fire cat created a stark contrast against the sea of sandy-colored Yungoos.

"There is your friend."

"Where are we?" Eevee asked. The incense made his tongue tingle.

"The Order of the Solar Totem," Yungoos answered, pushing Eevee forward.

"Are we allowed to…" Eevee began, but stopped when he turned around and Yungoos was already gone. If he was still close by, Eevee wouldn't know. The multitudes of Yungoos were difficult to tell apart, especially when they were all called Yungoos. He turned his focus back to the mission Hau impressed on him: bring home Litten and Pichu.

Eevee wove between the crowds of Pokémon. He bumped into a Rattata serving drinks, and before he could say "excuse me" the Rattata tail whipped him in the face. Further demoralized than he already was, Eevee nudged his way in to sit next to Litten on an embroidered carpet in front of the log.

"Litten, it's me Eevee," he whispered. Litten was focused on a hand of cards, and gave Eevee a sideways glance.

"What are you doing here?" Litten asked, then declared, "I fold," placing the cards face down on the gnarled surface.

"I was trying to find you! We've got to get out…"

"Hey!" came a bark from across the table. "You can't sit there unless you ante in."

"Huh?" Eevee glanced over the many stares of clearly irritated Yungoos holding playing cards. "I guess I've played once…" he said. Litten rubbed his forhead with a paw and then tossed two bottle caps into the pool.

"He's with me. Deal him in," Litten said. Eevee puffed out his cheeks.

"Litten, we've got to go! Master is…"

Litten cut him off. "What 'master'?"

"Hau! He's worried! We've been looking for you for days." The cards started piling in front of them. Litten picked up his hand.

"Well, you found me, and now you can go. I'm staying here," Litten said.

"You can't say that. You have no idea what trouble it's been to find you. What is Hau going to do if you don't come home?"

"Muff ball! Look at your hand," a Yungoos next to him growled. Eevee fluttered and grabbed up the cards as best he could without thumbs. Two Nidokings, a pair of sixes, and a nine. Not bad. Litten watched Eevee expectantly. Eevee gave him a nod. Litten threw in another two bottle caps.

"Call," Litten said.

"Please come with me, Litten..." Eevee pleaded.

"Look, I know you won't understand this, but I'm a starter Pokémon. I come from a long line of starters. Unlike you ferals, we are raised to be the perfect companion..."

Eevee discarded the nine.

"For generation after generation, all we know is breeding centers, professors, pedigrees... We're groomed from the day we hatch to guide humans as they realize their dreams to master your kind."

The dealer threw Eevee a card. He picked it up.

"Now, I have a chance to be a part of something built by Pokémon, for Pokémon. Even ferals."

"Raise," Eevee interjected, throwing four of Litten's caps in. Two Yungoos folded and three others called.

"As an Ally, I can…"

A swell of snarls and trills drowned out Litten's voice as Eevee rested his full house on the table. His hand beat out the next highest, a flush, but then all attention concentrated on Litten. Litten's mouth gaped as he dropped his pair of Mews and pair of Nidorans. The circle of Yungoos' whooped and pounded the table as Eevee reached out and dragged the caps in.

"Lucky draw," Litten murmured. They joined the next hand with Eevee's winnings and waited for their cards.

"There is so much more we could do traveling with a human. I don't want to be stuck on this island forever. Do you?" Eevee asked. Litten's whiskers twitched as he looked at his hand.

"You should be more concerned about Pichu," Litten said.

"Do you know where he is?" Eevee inquired eagerly. Litten betrayed little in his expression, but gazed at Eevee intently. Eevee had trouble discerning what the message was supposed to be, and so picked up his hand, as well. A royal flush. Eevee swelled inside. He checked three times, and his chest grew tighter. He had this one for sure.

"Raise," Eevee said, trying not to shake with excitement. He pushed in four caps. The entire table glared at him, and no one folded. Eevee felt the tension rise, but didn't see how he'd done anything wrong.

"Hey table-talker, are you discarding?" the steely-eyed dealer asked. Eevee shook his head. Another Yungoos drew two cards and then bid another two bottle caps. Everyone else folded, except for Eevee. Eevee raised again, four more. Litten glanced around nervously and edged away from the table.

Eevee's remaining opponent was a rough-faced Yungoos with three chipped teeth. The Yungoos gave him a nasty look and threw down the caps to match. The entire group was transfixed on the two, waiting for the reveal.

Yungoos dropped four Nidoqueens and Eevee revealed his royal flush. A burst of howls vibrated the table, and Eevee jolted. The chipped-tooth one beat his fists on the battered log and then chomped down to contain his rage. Eevee had wondered why the log was so chewed up.

The commotion drew more Yungoos' to the table. Spectators leaned into the players with warm bodies and the noise of curiosity. Litten was looking more and more uncomfortable.

"How did you do that?" Litten whispered.

"I have no idea! I've never won anything in my life. This is amazing!" Eevee exclaimed. He scooped up the mound of caps and giggled. The Rattata he bumped into earlier slipped in next to him and offered a moomoo milk fizz. Eevee thanked her heartily and gulped it down as the Rattata swiped several caps off the table with her tail. Litten almost intervened but drew back and sighed.

"Give me the newcomer's cards," the dealer's request rang over the table like a bell, silencing the chatter. Chipped-tooth Yungoos swept up Eevee's royal flush and tossed it over. The dealer picked up the cards and inspected them with his fingers, then pressed them to his pink nose and sniffed carefully. The crowd watched. After a few draws through his nostrils, the Yungoos set the cards down in front of him and looked out at all the faces, first the ones to the left and then the ones to the right, and then he looked directly at Eevee.

"There's a spook in here," he declared. A murmur swept over the table. Haunter became visible directly above Eevee.

"What did you call me?"

Eevee made a short, high pitch noise and jumped behind Litten. The cat looked surprised but didn't show near the fright as the others. Spectators and players sprang in all directions, leaping frantically over one another as if their tails were on fire. They cried, "spook, spook!" until all the Pokémon in the dug-out were fleeing. The dealer rose from the table, a pillar among the chaos.

"Were you there the whole time?" Eevee yelled at Haunter from the other side of Litten.

"You had no complaints a moment ago," Haunter said, picking up a cap and flicking it into the pile.

Litten gave Eevee a sharp look. "What is going on?"

"I was kidnapped!" Eevee wrapped his paws around Litten's neck. Litten stared at Eevee in confusion. "I swear! Please help!" Eevee choked. His dark eyes shone and his round, infantile, squeezable sad face could make a stone weep. Litten groaned.

"The newcomer has brought a curse to this sacred space!" the dealer announced.

"We've got to go," Litten hissed at Eevee, prying him off. Eevee looked at the pile of caps. It was probably enough to bribe a Charizard for a solo ride out of the region; one of the only methods to leave the island without a trainer. The possibility of a different life crossed into Eevee's awareness.

"But the money…"

"You want help? Forget the Cs! This way." Litten scampered into the fleeing crowd and Eevee followed close behind. Haunter spun around to pursue, but then a resonant voice boomed over the now nearly vacant room.

"Who frightened my Allies?"

The dealer and Haunter faced the sound as the last of the crowd escaped. Gumshoos stepped up to the low table between Yungoos and Haunter, its arms folded behind its back. It was nearly six feet tall. Haunter looked pleased.

"Gumshoos! You've grown since I last saw you," he said.

"Shut up," Gumshoos sniped.

"Totem, this spook," he spat, "colluded with newcomers to defile our game using vile trickery and pernicious illusion," the dealer kept his icy glare on the ghost Pokémon hovering by the table.

"Lovely summary, _brochette_ ," Haunter gave the dealer a rakish grin.

"Thank you for your vigilance, Ally Number One. I will cleanse this room of the curse. You may leave." Gumshoos' eyes were hidden from view by a swath of golden fur, but his scowl was stern. Number One gritted his teeth even harder than usual. Haunter watched with amusement as the Yungoos swept his flat tail over the deck of cards, scattering them across the floor before he stomped away on his hind legs impressively. After it appeared they were alone, Gumshoos spoke.

"What business do you have interfering in my affairs?"

"I thought I would inspire a little cardio. What are you doing these days besides digging Melemele a new septic system?" Haunter replied, gesturing to the wide expanse.

"Mmm, you haven't changed much. If you understood my position here, you wouldn't be so impolite. We are evolved now. You should act like it."

"Is that what we are," Haunter mocked.

Gumshoos scratched at his tufted chin. "I became a Totem because my vision is clear and ambitious, unlike yours. Yet, even Totem Raticate is more interested in battling humans with their petty Trial rituals than reaching his true potential. He adds nothing to the Order."

"Raticate excels at multiplication, if I recall. You seem to enjoy the fruits of his labor."

"His people come to me because I give them truth." Gumshoos made a fist as if he caught something in it. Haunter paused.

"Would that be before or after you eat them?"

"Perhaps you can compensate for this intrusion by providing another spectacle or two. You are good at that, aren't you?"

Haunter clapped once. "Ha! There it is. You haven't changed, either." His smooth facade withered into gaunt, human-like features with sunken eyes and a shriveled mouth. A full black mask appeared in one claw. He drew it to his face and said with a cryptic tone, "This place could use the talents of _le mort vivant_. What did you have in mind?"

Gumshoos cocked his head, displayed his sharp teeth and laughed. "Still a fool for human literature. I can overlook that. Come with me, and I'll explain."


	3. For I Once Was Lost

Litten was spryer than Eevee. They'd gone through a maze of passageways since they left the grand hall and Eevee could barely keep up. The number of Yungoos, Ratatta and Diglett dwindled the further they went. Litten took another sharp turn and Eevee almost tripped over his own front paws to follow. Finally, the black cat slowed in front of a burrowed entryway.

"Where. Are. We?" Eevee asked, inhaling between every word. Litten nodded toward the opening. Eevee perked his ears at the sound of a melodious voice within. He immediately recognized it and poked into the burrow.

It opened into a small theater. At least twenty Rattata sat close together on five rows of stacked logs along one wall, their mustachioed noses and fiddlehead tails unmistakable. At the center, on what appeared to be a stage, Eevee saw Pichu.

The mouse Pokémon looked a little different than Eevee remembered. The black cuff around his neck only had two points instead of three, and his yellow fur cut down the middle. Maybe he'd just never noticed before. Pichu addressed the group with authority, and his bright cheeks mesmerized them like two little suns.

"I am here to give testament that the prophecy is true. Allies, hear me, for I have seen the Cosmic Child!"

The Rattata spoke to one another softly, questioningly.

"When the Sacred Beast comes to plunge this island into eternal darkness, only those Pokémon whom prove themselves will be spared. Indeed, the Cosmic Child will show us grace and deliver us from this wretched fate. It will take us to a new place; a beautiful dimension beyond anything we've ever known, where the ancient ones reside. But, to receive this divine gift you must believe in the power of the Cosmic Child." Pichu scanned over the front row. "You!" He pointed. The unsuspecting Ally nearly fell backward. "Do you believe the Blessed One will come in our hour of need?"

"Yes," the Rattata squeaked.

"What? Speak up!" Pichu demanded.

"Yes," the grey-bellied rat said again. Pichu shook his head and wrinkled his button nose. He marched up to the Rattata and came in close as if he were trying to get a better look at a pesky insect.

"I can't. Hear you." He enunciated into the Rattata's overwhelmed pupils.

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES!"

"Yes! That's it!" Pichu scampered back to the center. "And if you believe, oh, the strength you shall receive! Do you believe?"

"We believe!" the two dozen Pokémon all spoke in eerie unison.

Pichu rose up on his tippy toes, "If your faith is true, the Cosmic Child will deliver you! Do you believe?"

"We believe!"

"If you believe in the Cosmic Child, say its name, faithful Allies! Say its name!"

Their fangs ground together, they jounced and wiggled, and some fell off the log seats and rolled onto the stage. "We believe in you Cosmog!" "We believe!" "Cosmog will save us!"

Pichu tapped them one by one and a burst of ethereal flame stoked their bodies like hot orange coals. The entire room became a swirling tornado of magical fire. Pichu charged the atmosphere with static and the air seemed to snap, crackle, pop. Sparks teased Eevee's fur into a fabulous bouffant coat that would be the envy of any Furfrou. Pichu rallied a final cry of surrender before his thundershock cracked a hundred threads of lightening over them, jolting the Rattata stiff in a deafening, blinding flash. They dropped like swatted Yanma.

The brunette fluffle puff checked with Litten in shining wonderment. Litten's tufted tail flicked back and forth with only mild interest. The Rattata lay on the logs and on the floor in an increasingly awkward silence. Finally, one sprang to life.

"That was lit, Ally Pichu!"

"Of course," Pichu combed static off his diamond-shaped ears.

The room filled with chit-chat as the rest of the group stirred and leisurely found their way past Eevee and Litten. Eevee heard, "I can't wait until eternal darkness consumes this stupid tropical island!" followed by a burst of chortles.

Eevee rushed inside once the last of the Rattata squeezed past him. Pichu was digging around a bowl of assorted berries on a well-stocked table behind the stage.

"Pichu, that was amazing! How did you do it?"

Pichu whirled around as he stuffed a Leppa Berry into his cheek.

"Eevee, Ally Litten," he chewed. "What a surprise."

"I didn't know something like that was even possible!" Eevee sparkled.

"There are many things you do not know, dear Eevee. Excuse me."

Eevee was so caught up, he barely noticed Pichu toss the contents of the wooden bowl in to a blender. Pichu slid the attached cord through his paws until he hit a plug.

"I'm so glad to see you! Ever since you were lost -" Eevee continued.

_BBBBZZZZRRR….!_

Eevee jumped and pinned his ears shut.

… _.RRRRRZzzzRRRRRRzzzzz._  Arcs of current petered out. Pichu opened the lid of the slurry and tasted it with one finger. He used his teeth to uncork a bottle with white powder and added it to the blender.

Eevee took a deep breath. "Ever since you…"  _BBBBZZZRRR…_  Eevee spoke louder, "…got lost on the road…"  _BRRRRRzzzz_ , "…looking for you…"  _RRRRRRrrrrRRRrrrBRRZZzz!_  "…two days!"

The screeching blades quieted. Eevee sighed. Nothing bothered him more than startling noises.

"Anyway, I've-"

_BBRRRRRZZZ!_

"Stop being an Absol, it's blended already!" Eevee yelled. Pichu looked at Eevee blankly and dropped the cord. The appliance went dead.

"It is very draining to be the Director of Aurae Awareness, Eevee. I need to replace my electro-lytes."

Pichu poured the blender contents into what appeared to be a pewter goblet festooned with jewels like nothing Eevee had seen on Melemele. It was almost as tall as Pichu, and yet he showed little trouble sipping it with one hand around the stem.

"Now, what brings you to the Order?"

"You were lost," Eevee began again.

"Oh yes, yes I was. Like so many of us, I was lost. Lost for so very long. But alas, dear Eevee, it was in the Order that I was found." He placed a tiny hand on Eevee's furry shoulder. Eevee succumbed to the two black pools that gazed into him. They were as profound and pure as a secret well spring hidden in an enchanted forest beneath a snowcapped mountain peak.

Litten nudged Eevee.

"Oh," Eevee said, "what was I saying?"

"The kid?"

"Right. I've come to take you home."

Pichu chuckled and hid a knowing smile. "Only until the Cosmic Child lifts us from this doomed island will I finally be home."

Eevee scrunched his face and looked to Litten for support. The feline shrugged. Eevee took another deep breath as Pichu savored his goblet smoothie.

"What about an adventure with our master? He caught us! We are going to battle in the island challenge, complete trials, get stronger, and be the very best!" Eevee tried to sound excited. Litten cleared his throat as if embarrassed and Pichu looked unimpressed.

"You speak of Hau. The human revealed the Cosmic Child to me." Pichu seemed deep in thought as he took another extraordinarily lengthy sip.

"Yes. I will go with you."

"You will?"

"I must." Pichu's tone darkened. He balled up his fist and glared through the floor.

"You too?" Eevee asked Litten.

Litten let out a lingering sigh. "After what you've done, I can't stay. Number One is going to rip off my whiskers the first chance he gets…"

"That's wonderful!" Eevee exclaimed.

"What?"

"We'll be a Party again!" Eevee wriggled with joy. "We did it! We did it! We did it! Hooray!" He spun and hopped and spun and hopped.

"I didn't agree yet," Litten muttered.

Eevee's victory dance seemed to rattle the floor, until he realized it still rattled after he stopped. A pulsating chant echoed through the corridors. The trio looked at each other and hurried out to the commotion. Yungoos and Rattata paraded through a hall across from them. They caught the words as the procession continued:

_The echoes of Verdant resound_

_Hear, Spook, now and tremble_

_Hark to our step on the ground_

_Heed our tongues, the Totem comes…_

"What's that about?" Eevee asked.

"My guess is Totem Gumshoos is going to battle that Haunter," Litten responded.

"A spook trespassed these sacred halls?" Pichu looked horrified. "We must bear witness to the cleansing of this desecration!" Pichu dropped his goblet, spilling berry juice everywhere as he leapt away on all fours.

"Wait!" Eevee called, but Pichu already disappeared into the hoard.

Litten poised, ready to follow. "How would you like to see a real trial?"

Eevee paused, ready to retreat. "Can the Totem win against Haunter?"

Litten smiled for the first time since Eevee arrived. The gesture was reassuring. Eevee couldn't help but smile back. With the three of them together, he didn't feel so afraid. Litten dashed through the hall with Eevee close behind, and they joined the parade of fervent Allies. Eevee spotted two yellow diamonds in the light and guided Litten toward Pichu.

_The echoes of Verdant resound_

_Hear, Spook, now and tremble_

_Hark to our step on the ground_

_Heed our tongues, the Totem comes!_

The corridor split into capillaries just big enough to crawl through. The procession spread out single-file. It was completely dark, but the exhilaration of their bold song carried them forward. Eevee never felt so elated.

They spilled out of the borrows into a cavern open to the sky; the result of a cave-in long ago. Eevee pulled fresh air into his nostrils and warmed in the sunshine. Songs of exultant Yungoos and Rattata echoed over the craggy slopes. They gathered along high rocky terraces that framed a central arena at least sixty feet in diameter.

Eevee, Litten and Pichu were pushed to the very edge of a slippery, moss-covered ledge. Eevee struggled to maintain his footing against the burgeoning mass. Pichu sprang onto Eevee's shoulders. He nestled between Eevee's ears and pointed to the figure of Gumshoos presiding over the arena below them.

"Look, there! Our Beloved Totem!"

"They'll stop coming through this way right?" Eevee watched nervously as Yungoos after Yungoos popped up to the terrace. Eventually the hole became plugged. Eevee puffed a sigh of relief.

The crowd's chant faded. Gumshoos opened his arms to his adoring Allies.

"You have heeded the call of the Blessed One! You are wise and watchful, my Allies. There has been an intruder of the vilest kind. It is drawn to the radiant energy of the ancient ones that bless this place."

The black and tan clumps of Rattata and Yungoos murmured anxiously. Some hung over the terraces to get a better look at their leader. The giant mongoose paced with an stable bearing, each step positioned carefully. His arms were pressed at his back, and he never turned his thick neck to look at his audience. It made him appear immovable and enduring.

"This creature is jealous and greedy, for it was borne of the dark. Not the holy dark which the Sacred Beast will bring; or the natural dark after the sun has set. No. It spawns from a void reserved only for endless nightmares and undoing."

Eevee whispered, "Is he talking about Haunter?"

"Shh!" Pichu pinched Eevee's ear.

"Ow!"

The sandy cliff that rose behind Gumshoos rippled and swayed, and a tide of gasps swept along the contours of the arena. The Totem held his arms out with his palms up, and the same red flames that Eevee saw in the theater flickered above the points of his black claws. The rippling rock traced an outline of a form, huge, three times the size of Gumshoos. A Pokémon? Eevee didn't recognize it. It illuminated Gumshoos in elegant silhouette. "The ancient ones are with us..."Eevee heard a Yungoos say. They were all dumbstruck by the beauty of it.

"This fire has been bestowed upon me, that I may give it to you, and you may become free of the corruption of this so-called paradise. This land tempts you with empty promises of ever-yielding fruit, clear mornings and starlit nights, but make no mistake, the Sacred Beast is coming. The ancients know what is to pass, and they sent me to warn you, so that you might be saved by the power of the Cosmic Child. With the light of the Blessed One, we will not succumb to the end of this Era, but return to our true home with the ancient ones."

The glorious light dimmed and the cliff side returned to a solid state. Gumshoos swung his arms forward and scattered the flames into a thousand embers that drifted over the enthralled Allies.

"With this fire, this devotion, we will surmount any evil that comes our way! The Spook will not…"

"Aaaoooooooaaaaooooooaaaaaaahhhh!"

The earsplitting screech from above flabbergasted the crowd. A Chandelure appeared from the sky and swept over the heads of the rodents. It flopped and flailed its wicked blue torches wildly. The Rattata darted away from the carnage, and the Yungoos' bent backwards with their long bodies. Many spilled over the outcroppings and clamored around pell-mell.

The Chandelure dumped into the middle of the arena and its globe of a head shattered with a shriek of disordered laughter. One Rattata screamed while the rest of the crowd was stunned into silence. Gumshoos hid his brow beneath a claw and shook his head.

Out of the flaming carcass Haunter emerged, greeting the onlookers with an outstretched tongue and a princess wave. A pit opened beside the Chandelure. Ropes of wet, slapping tentacles twisted out of the hole and wrapped over the lamp Pokémon, crunching it to pieces and slurping it into the abyss. The pit zipped shut.

Eevee felt queasy. "Are all ghost Pokémon that freaky?"

Pichu's expression went sour and he whispered sharply, "Spooks are not Pokémon! They merely pretend to be Pokémon in order to steal the one thing none of them have."

Pichu seemed to be requesting him to finish the sentence. Eevee gave it a thought.

"Noses?"

"Souls, cotton brain!" Pichu knocked Eevee's tufted head.

"We will defeat this Spook together! Number One!" Gumshoos announced. The Yungoos jettisoned from a burrow so quickly it was as if he spontaneously generated next to his Totem. He bristled and snarled with as much bravado as a foot-tall rodent could possibly hope for.

"Oh, we can bring friends?" Haunter clapped merrily. His left hand disappeared, and then re-appeared, dangling Eevee by his tail.

"What's happening?" Eevee shouted hysterically, flapping like a Magikarp out of water.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Haunter flung Eevee at Number One. Number One only had time to express shock before he was decked by Eevee's rump, careening them across the ground.

"Traitor!" Number One yelled as he kicked Eevee off. Eevee rolled to his feet and tottered.

"I'm sorr-"

Number One charged into Eevee, eliciting a boisterous cry of delight from the Allies. The two Pokémon tumbled forward in a somersault. Eevee squeezed out of Number One's grasp and beat him with his fluffy tail, forcing the Yungoos to backpedal away in a fit of sneezes. Eevee took off.

"Get back here!" Number One pursued and caught Eevee's white tail tip, jerking him up until his hind legs batted at the air.

"Let me go!" Eevee squalled. He paddled his front paws frantically against the dirt until grit pelted Number One in his eyes and mouth. Number One released Eevee and spat, gagging and wiping his face full of sand. Eevee fled. He saw Haunter ahead and veered right.

A pile of Ratatta greeted him with bared teeth and scowls on one side of the arena. Eevee skidded and made a 180 degree turn before their fangs could sink into him. He sprinted and yelped and changed direction upon every wall of angry looks. With each turn the Ratatta and Yungoos hurled insults and snapped their jaws like angry Carvanha.  _Spook sucker! Evo whore! Dirty Ratatta! I mean, Patrat!_

He could hear Haunter's laughter rising above the jeers and the now too recognizable icy sensation wrapped around him. The next thing Eevee knew, he was back in his spot next to Litten and Pichu. Dazed, he nearly toppled over the ledge, but Litten grabbed Eevee and pulled him up.

"How'd I do?" Eevee was too lightheaded to see straight.

"Well, you're still alive," Litten offered.

"Fool!" Pichu smacked Eevee. Eevee twisted sideways and fainted.

The arena vibrated with the clacking of hundreds of fangs as the audience heckled and booed. Gumshoos calmed them by raising his arms. The cheering died out, and the arena was quiet except for the hacking noise coming from Number One.

"Spooks are lifeless cowards! They take advantage of the weak because they are incapable of possessing true power; the power of a living soul! They all must be banished from this world." The Yungoos and Rattata boomed:  _That's right! Soulless scum! Take it down! Send it to the void! Spook!_

The points of Haunter's eyes bounced around the vicious calls of affirmation. His usual glib smile gradually curled into a sneer, but then promptly disappeared behind a jocular facade.

"So then! What are you going to do? Bite me?" The taunt was delivered as an invitation. The shouting ceased. "I know it should be impossible, since I'm so exceptionally impalpable, but I'll feel it. What other option do you have?"

Number One inflated with confidence. "I've identified you! You cannot escape any of my attacks!" He tensed, about to pounce, when he felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw a red tootsie pop. He looked up again. Haunter's fist slammed directly into his face and knocked him flat. Everyone booed as the fist bungeed back to Haunter.

Gumshoos uttered an unappreciative growl as he looked down at his Ally. "This is not what we discussed," he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Providing a spectacle… or two."

A pair of horn rim glasses poofed over Gumshoos eyes. He ripped them off with a grunt and smashed them under his heel. He had about as much as he could take.

"Totem Gumshoos will destroy that spook with one Bite!"a suspiciously falsetto voice shouted from somewhere in the audience. A cheer swelled over the cavern. The crowd stamped their feet and the arena rocked with the pounding of tails and clicking of nails against stone.  _Bite the spook! Bite the spook! Bite the spook! Bite the spook!_  The mantra reverberated.

Haunter swished his disembodied hands as if conducting an orchestra. "Don't want to disappoint them, do we?" he harmonized.

Gumshoos roared at Haunter's impudence. An inferno blazoned around him and his golden mane swept up in the heat. The cheering became wild. Pichu's heart leapt into his throat as he watched the aura engulf his Totem, and Litten's expression slackened in amazement.

The Totem thundered forward, his weight no obstacle to speed. Haunter presented a blithe smile as Gumshoos lunged with the force of a wrecking ball. His maw screwed open like an iron bear trap big enough to swallow a Raticate whole and serrated teeth tore into the purple visage, ejecting slick black fluid that sprayed over them both. Gumshoos flung over Haunter by the grip of his bite and launched him like a cannon shot forty feet across the arena. The Totem struck the ground, sturdy on his hind legs and splattered with ectoplasm.

"Eat me!" "Eat me Totem!" Several frenzied Ratatta shrieked over the whistles and applause. "Put me inside you!"

The Totem's irate glare fixed on the gored ghost. Haunter hung like a limp doll with a plastic grin at the edge of the cavern, streaked with ooze from wounds that covered his spiked head. Wisps of acrid vapor seeped out of the punctures.

"Whatever you do, don't come after me! ... I am the rat-catcher!" He shuddered with a snigger that gurgled and hitched the levity of madness.

"Aaaaaah!" someone howled. The triumphant applause wavered, confused by the onset of distress. A Rattata in the top tier pawed at his mouth. "My teef? Where are my teef?" he cried. Another howl pierced the air, and then another.

The din of rodents squealed shrill as wrangled Tepigs when they realized every single one of their fangs and incisors and molars were missing. A Yungoos grabbed Litten and shook the cat with crazed horror, "How can I liff wike dish?" he flapped. Litten pushed him away. A second Yungoos nearly knocked him down as it sailed off the terrace in a fit of hysteria. Litten and Pichu were surrounded by foaming, falling Yungoos.

The pit squirmed with manic bodies that pitched against their comrades in a panic, pouring into the arena like a spilled bag of grain. _Hapu Koko! Hapu Koko! Oh pleash! My teef! My teef!_

Gumshoos fumed as he heard their cries for the guardian deity instead of him. He cast a bloodshot eye at his Allies. They clutched their muzzles, weeping, gnashing their gums, scratching the dirt, mounding in towers of agony and pleading for their pearly whites to return. He focused back on Haunter, and color drained from his expression.

A black shroud enveloped the ghost until nothing but gleaming red eye slits could be seen through the vapor. Darkness swept in a circle around him and spread over the grass and weeds, shrinking them into ashen tangles of rot. Haunter drew a windless breath that sucked a toothy, massive gap into the growing cloud. It roiled with purple lightening and sizzled from ionic disturbance as the radius of spoiled earth spread in a flood of death over the arena.

"We should go," Litten said. Pichu, for once, could not find his words.

* * *

The fire cat, Litten, electric mouse, Pichu, and genetic freak, Eevee trotted together down the country path of Route 2. The sun was low and pink, lending a neon glow to ocean waves that broke tenderly against the beach side. The day was almost at a close and the salty breeze tousled their fur.

"Thanks for the revival herb Pichu!" Eevee chirped. Pichu's brow creased in brooding concentration. He didn't respond. "Totem Gumshoos won, right? Was it exciting?" Eevee asked.

Litten glanced back at the top of the hill far behind them. A billowing, polluted cloud as tall as the hill itself loomed above Verdant Cavern, heaving a gloomy shadow over the region as it slowly drifted skyward.

"Oh, nothing exciting. Don't worry about that." Litten kept Eevee from looking back by throwing a clumsy paw around him. "So where's that boy we're supposed to babysit?"

"This is about where I last saw him."

"All may not be lost," Pichu declared. Eevee and Litten stopped and stared at him simultaneously. Pichu paid them no mind but kept a brewing gaze on his paws. "Yes, it is a sign. I will spread the good word to all of Alola. The day of reckoning will soon be at hand." He blazed with crimson resolve, curling his wee fingers into steely hooks. "I will rebuild the Order and raise a Pokémon army so formidable that even the Sacred Beast will tremble in awe!"

Eevee and Litten exchanged worried looks.

Suddenly, Eevee couldn't see Litten anymore. He was gone, and Pichu was gone. He looked down. The sandy beach road was gone. The comforting, orange sky was gone. He was enclosed in an inky haze. Eevee twirled in circles, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Litten? Pichu? Where am I?" His calls echoed.

"Apologies, I got a bit distracted. Where can I find Lillie?"

That gliding cadence; it was Haunter! Eevee crouched down low in the emptiness. He couldn't see anything. Whatever held him up gave way, and Eevee tumbled through space. He drifted, still and quiet, no sights, smells or anything to touch. Repressed fears thumped around his skull like a sopping blanket knotted in a poorly balanced washing machine.  _Chump! Chump! Chump!_

Eevee couldn't stand it. "She's at the beach house! It's at the south end of the island," he confessed; such was his docile nature.

"Excellent! I don't mean to be rude, but I shouldn't keep my vanilla Casteliacone waiting much longer. For ever, and for ever, farewell, Brutus! If we do meet again, we'll smile indeed; if not, 'tis true this parting was well made!" the mouthless voice faded.

The path felt sturdy against Eevee's back. The haze cleared and the hum of dusk returned. Litten hovered over him.

"You okay? Why are you screaming about a beach house?"

Eevee gulped, his four paws tucked against his belly. "I think I just did something bad."

"The human is over there," Pichu alerted. The boy sat on his backpack at the side of the path, scarfing down on a Big Malasada drenched with tears. Each bite was accompanied by a sob.

"I'm never going to be a real Pokémon trainer," he groaned, spattering crumbs into his shirt. "I'm good for nothing but a tax credit, just like auntie Ubo says." He inhaled a glob of filling from the deep fried dessert. "So good…" he sniffled.

Through bleary eyes he noticed something move, and looked up to see three Pokémon. Litten, Pichu, and Eevee sat in front of him, their shadows long in the sunset. Eevee wagged his tail. Pichu's cheeks lit up. Litten groomed his whiskers.

"Haaaahh!" Hau nearly ripped his hair out. "You're all here!" The Malasada fell to his feet as Eevee jumped into his arms, licking the sticky chin of an overjoyed eleven year old. Pichu's grin became strained. Litten gave him a stern eye. He gritted his teeth and scrambled up onto Hau's shoulder.

"Piiii!" he squealed sweetly.

The boy laughed and played with his three friends. Reunited at last, their fantastic Pokémon journey could finally begin.


End file.
